For Old Times' Sake
by DSDragon
Summary: Response to GreenGirl47's challenge, as posted at Crumbling Walls.


For Old Times' Sake

By: DSDragon

Summary: Response to GreenGirl47's challenge, as posted at Crumbling Walls.

Spoilers: Older and Far Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or any of the characters, settings, etc. therein. I also do not own any Cheetos at the moment... not to mention the company itself.

Author's Note: The challenge itself will follow the fic, so, in case you wanted to know, that's where you can find it.

* * *

"Bored now . . ." Willow sighed, missing the looks from Xander, Buffy and Anya. 

"Willow?" Buffy, a litte--well, okay, a lot--drunk, asked. "I don't need to get another stake out for you too, do I?" Before getting totally sloshed, Buffy had pulled out a stake, setting it at the table next to her, under the pretenses of making sure that Spike "behaved."

Willow, also a bit tipsy, giggled. "Nope . . . still one-hundred percent human here . . . although my dear vampiric double would probably propose the same activity I'm about to . . . Well, she might find a way to make it more . . . um . . . violent . . . but . . . y'know . . ."

"Since when do you have a vampire double, Red?" Spike asked, since he was the only one coherent enough at the time. He was much more used to alcohol--and it also didn't hurt that he had a vampire's tolerance for the stuff either--so, even though he had had more than anyone, he was still the least intoxicated.

Well, besides Dawn, who was asleep anyway.

Buffy thanked the gods that Richard and Sophie were too drunk to believe that the conversation was about real vampires. Once she was sober, Drunken Buffy was sure, she wouldn't want to have to explain the Hellmouth, yet again, to new people--she had done it too many times in the past six years to want a repeat performance.

"Since that time after Cordelia made that wish, then Anya lost her powers, and tried to get them back . . . Oh yeah, that's right . . . you weren't there . . . oh well."

Puzzling over that bit of information, the vampire decided to keep shut--after he got the non-practicing Wiccan back on track.

"So, what were you gonna suggest?"

"Well, um, since poker's starting to get kinda boring, and Dawnie's asleep--which is kinda good in this case--I was thinkin' maybe . . . um . . . we could play . . . um . . ."

"Spit it out, girl! We haven't got all night!" Spike was starting to get impatient; he liked the old, shy redhead, but at least the new Willow got to the point faster.

"I was thinkin' we could play 'Spin the Bottle,' à la Cordelia, just for old times' sake." she finished quickly.

"Ooh! I'm in!" Xander--also drunk--jumped to the opportunity.

"Huh?" Buffy asked. "Maybe I'm a little too drunk to remember, but isn't that reference a little 'B.S.' for me?"

"'B.S.?'" Anya asked, confused.

"Before Sunnydale," her fiancé clarified.

"Yeah, we haven't played it since middle school when Cordelia's parents made her invite everybody to her first guy/girl birthday bash. And I was thinkin' we could play it again, y'know, for old times' sake." Willow explained through her drunken haze, unwittingly repeating herself.

"What is 'Spin the Bottle?'" Spike asked.

Everyone else--Clem included--gaped at the vampire.

"It's a game . . . I can't believe you've never heard of it . . . you sit in a circle, and someone spins an empty bottle in the center. Whoever the bottle points to when it stops, you have to kiss." Buffy explained the basic rules to the bleached punk-vamp.

"Alright . . . sounds simple enough . . . what does 'Spin the Bottle, à la Cordelia' mean?" he turned to the two original Scoobies.

"Well, it means we play by Cordelia's rules." Willow slurred.

"If the bottle points more to the right of the person, you just give them a little peck on the lips. More to the left, and it's Make-Out City. If it lands in the center, the kiss-ee chooses," Xander began to explain.

"Yeah, and you have to kiss whoever it points to, no matter gender or sexual orientation," Willow expanded. "But if either of you refuse, you both remove an article of clothing."

"I'm in." Spike responded when he heard the last rule. "Slayer?" he asked in a challenging tone.

"Soundsh fun . . . 'long as Dawn doeshn't wake up, I say letsch play."

Clem, Sophie, Richard, Tara and Anya agreed as well, and the nine of them moved the coffee table, found an empty beer bottle, and sat in a circle on the living room floor to play the game.

"Wills? It washyer idea . . ." Xander prompted drunkenly.

"O-Okay." the redhead reached into the center of the circle, put the tips of her fingers on the bottle, and twisted. It gave a few good turns, landing right smack in the middle of her view of Xander.

The two crawled to the center of the circle and knelt facing each other.

"Alright, Xandy, what'll it be?" Willow queried, still a bit tipsy.

"Whaddaya say . . . once more, for old times' sake?" he looked to his fiancée. "If that'sh ok with An, I mean."

"Don't worry, I trust Xander," the ex-vengeance demon quipped to the room in general.

"And, since we're technically not together, I'm okay with it too." Tara kindly--yet also drunkenly--interjected.

Willow shrugged, and the two friends leaned into the center of the circle.

Lips met and opened, tongues dueled, but only for a few seconds; they didn't want to over-do it. Willow went back to her place between Sophie and Clem, and Xander spun the bottle.

"And the nextch victim will be . . ." he chuckled as the label blurred, spinning . . . spinning . . . spinning . . .

The bottle stopped.

"Tara." It had landed to the left. "Seems only fair," he quipped as the blonde witch crawled into the circle from her position between Buffy and Sophie.

The kiss was just as long and semi-passionate as Xander and Willow's had been. When Tara returned to her position, a little dazed, she leaned behind Sophie and whispered to her ex-girlfriend, "Now I know why Oz didn't trust you around him."

Willow giggled. "It's your turn," she whispered back.

"Oh." the blonde giggled as she spun the glass container.

"Sorry." Anya said, removing her over-shirt. "No amount of money could make me move from this spot at the moment." She was leaning against Xander, who was rubbing her shoulders.

Tara shrugged, hiding her sigh of relief as she removed a shoe.

"Honey, spin for me?" the ex-vengeance demon weedled in her most saccharine voice.

Her fiancé obeyed, whipped puppy that he was, putting a finger at the end of the long neck of the bottle and pushing the opposite direction.

Everyone laughed when--ironically--the bottle landed on Tara again--to the left.

"Oh, alright!" Anya grumbled, unhappy to give up her comfy spot.

"This is gonna be good!" Spike exclaimed, receiving a glare from Buffy. The vampire wisely shut up.

The witch and the ex-demon quickly kissed each other, the kiss lasting only slightly less than the previous two. Anya went back to her fiancé's arms while, Tara spun again.

It landed to the right of Spike's demon friend, Clem.

The demon hopped on his knees to the middle of the floor and puckered up.

Tara shrugged . . . it wasn't so bad. Until a few years ago, she had though herself a demon. Leaning forward, Tara gave the wrinkly demon a friendly peck on the lips.

Clement eagerly spun, awaiting the bottle's stop.

Sophie was glad it had landed in the center . . . She didn't know if she'd be able to stomach much more than a peck.

Quickly, she crawled to Clem, pecked him on the lips, and spun as he crawled away.

It landed just to the left of Spike.

"Sorry," he said. "But I barely know you." He removed his t-shirt--having taken off the duster when he got to the Summers' residence earlier--and, noticing every female in the room--_including_ Tara--staring at his lean frame and chiseled abs, chuckled while he crawled lithely across the floor to take his turn.

Sophie shrugged, removing her right shoe.

"Who'd have thought?" Xander mused as the bottle spun. "Dead Boy Jr. has a sense of propriety."

"I _was_ born in Victorian England, you nit . . . It's not like I've forgotten everything that was hammered into me when I was a boy!" The vampire smirked in anticipation as he noticed that the bottle had stopped, just a little to Buffy's left side.

The Slayer pulled her lover--unknown to any of the others--to his feet as Xander, not seeing, started to jibe the vampire.

"Haha, Deadboy . . . Buffy's gonna kick your . . . Waitaminute . . . Buff? . . . Whatcha doin'?"

Buffy didn't answer her friend, instead, she whispered, just loud enough for the vampire to hear, "I'm drunk, and you look _really sexy_, so kiss me already."

Spike readily complied, devouring her mouth with his as her lips parted, tongues duelling, hands moving everywhere at once.

The others stared at the display.

After a few minutes, Xander cleared his throat.

"Ah, Buff, it's been long enough . . . you can stop kissing him now."

But the Slayer, caught up in the "moment," didn't hear.

"Okay," Xander said, beginning to get uncomfortable. "Anyone or more munchies?" The seven of them jumped up and eagerly went into the kitchen to stretch their legs and replenish the supply of food . . . Well, that, and to avoid the flying hormones in the living room.

When Buffy finally came up for air, the pair opened their eyes and noticed that everyone was missing.

"Where'dey go?" Buffy asked.

"I think we scared them off, Luv," the vampire replied. "Shall we go find them?"

Buffy giggled. "Okay." She pulled Spike by his hand toward the kitchen, dropping it out of forgetfulness when she saw the other seven people crammed into her tiny kitchen.

"Food!" she exclaimed, grabbing a handful of Cheetos and stuffing them into her mouth hungrily.

Spike merely leaned against the door, crossing his arms over his bare chest, a smug look plastered on his face.

"So Buff, you ready to go back and take your turn?" Xander quipped with more humor than he felt. He had been thrown, even in his drunken state, by the blonde duo's display in the living room, and it showed in his over-compensating sense of humor.

"Okay." Buffy giggled again, and everyone filed out of the kitchen.

Everyone sat back in the circle on the floor. Willow had Clem on her right, then there was Anya, Xander, Richard, Spike, Buffy, Tara, and Sophie--who was on Willow's left.

Buffy spun the bottle, which landed on Richard--just barely in the center.

Richard sighed in relief; Buffy seemed nice, but he wasn't the type of guy to make out with girls he'd just met. A little self-consciously, Xander's friend crawled to the middle, giving Buffy a chaste kiss on the lips.

He spun the long-necked, brown bottle as well while Buffy went back to her place, conspicuously leaning her head on Spike's shoulder.

When it landed on Willow's left, Richard removed his shoe.

"Sorry," he said. "I just don't know you all very well."

"Da'sh okay." Willow sloshed, removing her sweater.

Willow's spin brought the bottle back to Buffy.

"Alright . . ." Buffy said, somewhat eagerly. "I gotta shee what all de fush is about."

Spike, Xander, and Tara laughed; if the vampire had needed oxygen, he'd be gasping--the other two already were.

Spike and Xander looked on eagerly as the Slayer sensuously kissed her best friend, the lesbian.

As Willow blushed and sat, Buffy took another turn.

"Sorry, Tara . . . I just really wanna sit back down and let the room stop spinning right now." The alcohol had started to make the Slayer dizzy, so she removed her top--which had Spike staring at her black, lace bra--and plopped back down into her place.

Tara removed her shoe, and said, "That's ok, Buffy," with a wink to the other blondes. "Maybe Spike'll hold you if you help him with his cramp."

Everyone else looked puzzled as the vampire chuckled at the inside joke and the Wiccan spun the bottle again.

She was happy when the long neck pointed just to the left of her former lover. And, by the look on the redhead's face, Willow was happy too.

A little awkward because of extenuating circumstances, the Wiccans kissed passionately in the middle of the floor.

When they finally pulled apart, they found that the others had gone--some putting clothes back on, some not--to do various other things, bored with the game they had been playing.

Shrugging, the two silently decided that--just for tonight--they could pretend that everything was right in the world, for old times' sake . . .

* * *

The challenge, as posted by GreenGirl47 on the Crumbling Walls B/S 'Shipper Forum

This fic takes place during Buffy's party in OAFA. Here's the sitch: It's late, people are kinda bored, and Dawn's asleep. Then someone (you decide who) suggests a game of Spin the Bottle, but with a twisted set of rules. You have to kiss whoever the bottle lands on, reguardless of sex or status. If the bottle lands to the right of the person, you only have to give them a small kiss, but if it lands to the left you have to give them a big, long, wet, make-out kiss. If it lands right in the center, the person it landed on decides what kind of kiss it is. If you choose not to kiss someone, you have to remove an article of clothing.

The following kisses must occur:

Buffy/Spike (lands to the left)

Anya/Tara (lands to the left)

Willow/Xander (lands to the center)

Clem/Tara (lands to the right)

Buffy/Richard (lands to the center)

The following kisses are optional:

Tara/Xander

Buffy/Willow

Spike/Sophie Clem/Sophie

Willow/Tara -- but remember that these two are still kind of on the outs here, so the kiss would be awkward and tentative

The following people must remove clothing:

Spike

Anya

Buffy

Richard

Willow

Any takers? This could be a fun one!

Ani


End file.
